Send It Up
by marrymenetsky
Summary: Kakashi never expected too see a scene like this on his 34th birthday, and what the hell is the music saying? (songfic- by Kanye West)


Now, Kakashi was a modest man; usually liked to spend his time in a quiet environment either reading his infamous books or conversing with close friends. He was hoping to do just that on his 34th birthday, but of course that would not be the case. The usual trouble-maker jounins dragged his ass out of his safe apartment and forced him to go out to a new night club in town, something that a man like himself would usually not get anywhere close too. Genma had been practically drooling as the group neared the place, considering the outfits most of the female sex were wearing. Gai was practically tearing, saying how youthful the atmosphere of the whole outside of the place was. Kakashi felt kind of ridiculous as they got closer, but decided that it would be good to have a care free night, seeing that the what seemed like hundreds of people swarming to the night club were mostly civilians and not to many familiar faces. Kakashi could see the glow of the flashing lights just through a crack of the big black door as it occasionally opened for those who were of age and allowed. The whole atmosphere of the place was something he had never seen before, and noticed that Yamato was also just as baffled as he was. There were no windows, just a large black object, and a blaring bass could be heard from outside. The line was huge, but of course Genma knew the owner so the four bachelors could enter with ease. But right before he entered, he was interrupted by a not-so-peachy looking Anko.

"Kakashi-sensei, happy birthday baby, you are looking down right smoking tonight. Those civlian clothes are just…Wooow", Anko slurred, getting a bit to close to him than he preferred.

Kakashi politely backed away and stated, "Thank you Anko, you're looking a little off, you should probably head home."

"Whatever you say, boss, but if you want a little birthday present, you know where to find me", Anko winked and stumbled off, a bothered Kurenai not far off her tail, rollering her eyes and mouthing a "sorry about this" and a "happy birthday." Apparently Genma found that scene hilarious, and Kakashi just glared at him and followed the gang into defening bass and flashing lights.

The inside of the place was nothing like he expected. It was glowing everywhere, people everywhere he looked. The dancefloor was packed with people, all moving to the slow but loud bass that the music that was ringing throughout the whole place. The bar had four bar tenders, practically throwing alcohol to the demanding customers. Genma ordered four "Birthday Shots", whatever was in those shots, Kakashi would never know.

The shots were quickly downed but the group, and Genma was already flirting with one of the lady bar tenders, who seemed happy to get away from drunk customers. Gai was now crying about how the youth was so perfect here, and Yamato was getting hit on by a few civilian ladies in tiny mini skirts and cropped shirts and high heels that seemed to be 10 inches high. Right as Kakashi was about to order another drink, he heard the voice he would have never expected to hear.

"Kakashi-sensei! Happy Birthday!" screamed an exuberant and a little tipsy Naruto, giving him a huge hug, followed by a bored looking Sai. "Take a birthday shot with me and Sai, Kaka-sensei!" ordered Naruto, who looked at the lady bartender who quickly brought the drinks.

"Now Naruto, aren't you too young for that, and for being here anyway?", Kakashi wondered. He wasn't a buzz kill type, but he did somewhat worry about his ex-student's dignity.

"Ha-ha Kaka-sensei, I am 20 years old now!" Naruto laughed at him, but his eyes seemed to be elsewhere, somewhere on the dancefloor. The song suddenly changed to a loud siren, but a low bass suddenly dropped. Kakashi looked on the dancefloor and noticed Naruto was suddenly running off towards a sight that Kakashi would never forget from that night on. In the center of the dancefloor, was a seductive looking girl with long pink hair, and huge green eyes covered in a charcoal color, swaying perfectly to the music playing. "Sakura" Kakashi thought. Since Naruto was 20, she must be as well. Kakashi watched her body move, which was barely covered by a tight black dress with very tall black stilleto pumps. She looked beyond sexy, and Kakashi could understand why Naruto was currently trying to advance upon her.

_Rockstar bitch call me Elvis_

_M.O.B, she call me selfish_

_Success got 'em jealous_

_Shorty's killing, while I'm drilling_

_Tattoos, how they break the news_

_It was real if you made the news _

"What the hell is this music" Kakashi grumbled to himself, the language was completely foreign to him. Also, for some inexplicable reason, the sight of Naruto grinding Sakura did not make the drink in his stomach sit well. She was moving so perfectly with the bass, rubbing against Naruto in ways in which he only thought was possible in his Icha Icha series. And Naruto was enjoying it was to much, trying to kiss her neck but receiving a playful slap instead.

_We can send this bitch up, it can't go down_

_We can send this bitch up it can't go down_

Genma obviously noticed Kakashi's glares toward the couple, and pushed Kakashi towards the dancefloor and yelled, "Hey man, it's you're birthday, she's old enough, no one here will speak a peep about it." Kakashi sighed; he really was getting too old. He downed his shot, dropped it on the bar, and made his way to the scene in front of him.

_This the greatest shit in the club_

_Since "In Da Club"_

_It's so packed I might ride around_

_On my bodyguard's back like Prince_

"Honestly, what the hell is this song saying." Kakashi neared Naruto and Sakura, and practically barged in while Naruto was basically canoodaling into her neck and shoulder. "Excuse me Sakura-chan, may I have this dance?" Kakashi eye crinkled, and stuttered a bit at the ultra sultry look she looked at him. A small smile formed on her small pink lips. "Of course, _Kakashi", _she winked as she grabbed his hand and pulled away from Naruto, looking more than a little pissed as he watched the two go deeper into the crowd. This obviously would end in an interesting manner.

_She say "Can you get my friends in the club?"_

_I say "Can you get my Benz in the club?"_

_If not, treat your friends like my Benz_

_Park they ass outside 'til the evening end_

The duo swayed to the beat, Sakura keeping her backside exactly on Kakashi's groin, which of course did something that made Kakashi blush and Sakura smile knowingly. Grinding with his former student to a strange song was something he was not planning on doing on his 34th birthday, but what the hell, he deserves a little fun, doesn't he?

As soon as he asked the question to himself, Sakura flipped herself around, but the grinding did not stop, oh no, in fact Sakura was only making her self look more incredible than she already did, with silky pink hair falling around her bright green eyes and pale skin. The black rims around her eyes only flattering her face more.

_Louboutin on the toes again_

_Tight dress dancing close to him_

_Yeezus just rose again _

Now, Kakashi was a modest man; usually liked to spend his time in a quiet environment either reading his infamous books or conversing with close friends. But with a beyond beautiful girl who had just become his newest fantasy standing in front of him in a way that he could not resist, he couldn't help but initiate a kiss that would last the rest of the night, and many more to come.


End file.
